Great Bay Temple
Red Switch 1 Using a Long Jump from the red water spout, you can grab the ledge to the first red switch. A Recoil Flip from the raising platform can also be used, but it requires near frame-perfect timing. Hover to Yellow Water Spout When you turn the yellow switch in the first room and a haven't hit all of the red switches, the raising platforms no longer move. Hover from on top of the yellow switch to the water spout right next to it to progress. Red Switch 2 Normally you need to use Ice Arrows to reach the 2nd Red Switch, but there are 3 alternate methods that can be used instead. Method 1: Swim into the beams under the platform leading to the door as a Zora, and you will fly upwards and land on the platform. This is the most difficult of the 3 methods. Method 2: Use the Flying Zora to swim above the water and grab the ledge of the platform. Method 3: Long Jump from the near by platform to grab the ledge of the platform. This is the easiest method. After entering the room you normally need to freeze the Chu-chu to get onto the Red Switch. Use a Ground Jump as a Zora instead. Long Jump to Boss Key Use a Long Jump as a Zora to grab onto the ledge next to the Boss Key Chest. Red Switch 3 Long Jump as a Zora from the red pipe to grab the ledge of the third Red Switch. Hover to Boss Door Using 4 explosives you can reach the Boss Door without activating the Green water spout. Boss Key Skip Discovered by MrGrunz Using Hovering to get out of bounds, it's possible to skip the boss key, and nearly the entire temple. After the first room, just before entering the second room, in the hallway, is where the skip is done. On the side with the yellow pipe, you can get out of bounds in the ceiling in a small area. There are a few methods, varying in difficulty and explosive use. 5 Explosives: Do 3 hovers up, then backflip and chu hover below the tunnel. Change direction towards the boss loading point and do a megaflip. When you land in the water, you need to direct Link so he doesn't go into the unloaded room, but stays in the water. Fall out of the water on the far side to fall into the loading point. This method is extremely difficult, and should only be used in a TAS. 6 Explosives: Do 5 Hovers up, then change direction towards the boss loading point. Do a megaflip over the tunnel and hold left for just long enough that you go around the corner, but don't enter the first room. This is doable non-TAS, but still quite difficult. 8 Explosives: Do 5 hovers up, then change direction towards the boss loading point. Do 2 hovers over the tunnel, then do a megasidehop, holding left the entire time. This is a very easy method, as the only difficult part is the megasidehop. 12 Explosives: Do 5 hovers up, then change direction towards the boss loading point. Do 2 hovers over the tunnel, then 4 more hovers for distance. Pull a bomb and do a Zora boost holding left to land in the loading point. This method is extremely easy, and is probably the best method for a single segment speed run.